villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dogo
Chungu is one of the secondary antagonists of the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard, both of which are based on the 1994 film The Lion King. He, along with Cheezi, serves as a member of the Outland hyena clan led by Janja and serves as a enemy of Kion and The Lion Guard. He is voiced by Kevin Schon. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Chungu and Cheezi are sent by Janja to capture Bunga (who had entered the Outlands to get his baobab fruit back) so he can eat him for lunch. However, Kion is able to save his friend by unknowingly using The Roar of the Elders (which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him) which causes Chungu to drop Bunga in shock and gives the honey badger time to escape. Later after hearing from Mzingo that Kion is setting up a Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands, Chungu accompanies Janja and the rest of the clan to attack the Pride Lands and causes an antelope stampede which Kion's older sister Kiara gets caught in. Luckily, Kion and his Lion Guard are able to get the antelope away from Kiara and get her to safe and drive Chungu and the other hyenas back to the Outlands. ''The Lion Guard'' "Never Judge a Hyena by It's Spots" Chungu along with Janja and Cheezi are first seen attacking a oryx herd, just before The Lion Guard arrive at the scene. Kion orders the rest of The Lion Guard to calm the herd while he goes after the hyenas. However, during the pursuit, a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river, which sweeps him into The Outlands. Later near the end of the episode, Chungu and his clan face against a female hyena named Jasiri, who helped Kion escape The Outlands. Chungu is the second hyena (after Cheezi) to try to attack Jasiri, but she easily defeats him before being pinned down by Janja. Luckily, Kion returns and saves her by using The Roar of the Elders to scare Chungu and his clan away. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Chungu listens to Janja's plan to take over the Pride Lands. When Kiara agrees to Mzingo' proposal and travels into the Outlands, he attacks her along with the rest of his clan. When Kion and the Lion Guard appear, ready to battle the hyenas, Chungu obeys Janja's order to flee. "Eye of the Beholder" Chungu and Cheezi join Janja in attacking a herd of wildebeest, but are stopped by the Lion Guard and are forced to flee back to the Outlands. Later, Cheezi and Chungu listen to Janja's plan to trap the Lion Guard while Ono (the keenest of sight) is out on commission due to his temporary eye injury. After Janja is spotted overlooking a zebra herd, The Lion Guard go to investigate, but go into a canyon where Chungu, Cheezi and Janja trap them there with rocks, before leaving to pick off the zebras. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury) arrives and is ordered by Kion to lead the zebras away while he uses the Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks out of their path, the hyenas getting caught in the blast as well. With the Lion Guard back in action, Chungu along with Janja and Cheezi flee back to the Outlands. "The Kupatana Celebration" Chungu joins Janja and the rest of the clan in pursuing a jackal pup named Dogo, before Kion and The Lion Guard come to Dogo's rescue. When Janja learns that The Pride Lands is celebrating Kupatana (a day of peace), he allows the group to take Dogo, before leaving with Chungu and the clan. Gallery "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" Imagetlgrotrjcac.png|Chungu and Cheezi and their boss Janja Imagetlgrotrjtwhc.png|Chungu and the clan listening to Janja imagetlgrotrcaccb.png|Chungu and Cheezi capture Bunga The-Lion-Guard-5.png|Chungu and Cheezi laughing evilly|link=The-Lion-Guard-5.png Imagetlgrotrcacsakr.png|Chungu and Cheezi shocked at Kion's roar Imagetlgrotrjahcatpl.png|Chungu and his clan attack the Pride Lands Imagetlgrotrjanja&clan.png|Chungu and his clan "Never Judge a Hyena by it's Spots" Imagetlgnjahbisjcac1.jpeg Imagetlgnjahbisjcac2.jpeg imagetlgnjahbischungujasiri.png|Chungu faces Jasiri "Can't Wait to be Queen" Imagetlgcwtbqcacl.png Imagetlgcwtbqjccmmap.png|Chungu with Cheezi, Janja and Mzingo Imagetlgcwtbqjak .png|Chungu watches Janja pin down Kiara "Eye of the Beholder" Imagetlgeotbjccsotw.png Imagetlgeotbjanjacheezichungu.png Imagetlgeotbjttlg.png|Cheezi, Janja and Chungu trap The Lion Guard Imagetlgeotbjccshock.png "The Kupatana Celebration" Imagetlgtkcjanjaacdogo.png|Chungu and his clan corner Dogo Imagetlgtkcjanjaclanleave.png|Chungu and his clan leave with Janja and allow The Lion Guard to take Dogo Trivia *Chungu and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai & Ed's clan. Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Comedic Villains